


Sorry

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Blake and Ruby watch their partners who they both love have their first dance as newly weds
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 49





	Sorry

The night was young filled with joy and happiness over the couple that had just tied the knot. After everything they had been through it was only natural for them to want to get hitched. As the couple hit the dance floor for their first dance, Blake was watching from her table. 

Blake saw the love the taller one of the two had in their eyes for the shorter girl, they giggled and smiled as they should. Blake's train of thought was suddenly interrupted, "There you are." Blake turned around to see Ruby, "Were you looking for me?" Blake asked. 

"Yeah I was, I wanted to see how you were holding up." Ruby said as her eyes drifted to the newly weds. 

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Blake you know what I'm talking about." Ruby said taking a sip from her drink, it reminded Blake a bit of Qrow. "You love her don't you?" Blake's ears shot up at the question her leader asked. "It's okay, it's the same with me and Weiss..." Ruby smiled tears forming in her eyes, she turned to Blake who was crying as well. 

Ruby patted her teammate's back as Blake let out a small cry, Ruby soon joined into the crying session thankfully they were on the way back and everyone's attention was on the couple. 

Blake could feel her makeup run and composed herself, just for this night. Ruby did the same, still sniffling a bit as the couple finished their dance. "Let's go they'll be wondering why we're over here." Blake nodded. 

They made their way to the crowd where everyone erupted in cheer, Ruby and Blake's hearts ached when they were finally in clear view of what they were cheering on. Blake saw the woman she loved, Yang kiss Weiss. When they separated they pressed their foreheads together laughing, Yang chuckled as Weiss stood there, face crimson red.

Yang wore a white suit for the occasion as Weiss wore a beautiful wedding gown. They truly were a good looking couple. 

The night went on with everyone laughing, drinking, and well dancing. Blake honestly felt like she had enough fun for one evening and retreated to the balcony of the venue. 

She heard footsteps coming heading towards her, it must have been Ruby again. The footsteps got closer, Blake sighed. "Ruby, sorry but I just want to be alone right now." Blake didn't get a response; she didn't hear Ruby walk away.

Blake turned around only to come face to face with Yang. "Hey, you okay?" The blonde asked. Blake huffed and smiled trying her best not to lung herself forward to hug Yang. 

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air." Yang's eyes never left Blake's as she stepped closer. "Shouldn't you be with Weiss?" Blake cringed at how that came out. Yang sighed, “Is there something wrong Blake?”

Blake averted her gaze as Yang shined in the light of the moon, “It’s funny, I always saw myself marrying you Blake…” 

Blake’s eyes widen in pure shock at her partner's words. “Sorry I know it was a weird thing to say now that I’m married, but-”

“Why did you choose her then?!” Blake shouted, catching Yang off guard. “I didn’t choose her Blake, I fell in love with her. Sure I was in love with you during our time in Beacon but…”

“If I hadn’t left then you would have, we would have…” Yang smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “It would have been nice, but Weiss and I found each other. Then when we all reunited I just didn’t feel that spark I had for you back then. It was with Weiss.” 

Tears streamed down Blake’s face, all the time she spent in Menagerie. Yang was with Weiss in Atlas. “I will always love you Blake, but I’m sorry I can never love you in the way you want me too.” 

Yang walked away making her way back inside leaving Blake heartbroken.


End file.
